This Can't End Well
by KawaiiPandaCat
Summary: It was supposed to be a peaceful day for Britain, but America and France couldn't have that, could they? Once again, they came over uninvited. Britain decided to teach them a lesson- one they would never forget. So he got one of his spell books out and found the perfect way to show them when they've stepped over the line, but wouldn't it be boring if something didn't go wrong?


"Get out! I'm not telling you again!" This was one of those days where Britain was ticked off at America. But not just America, France was there too.

Britain was trying to relax. It was the perfect day to just sit down and read. He didn't think he would be bothered. Then these two came...

You see, France was supposed to be hosting some sort of party later that day, so Britain defiantly didn't expect to be disturbed by him during tea and Doctor Who. He didn't even know why America was there. Supposedly, it was just another one of his random visits where he went to Britain's house uninvited and raided the fridge.

And that's what America was doing. While France pressured Britain to attend his party, America was searching through his fridge, criticizing everything Britain cooked and withheld.

"Yo, dude, you need more soda and stuff like that." America called from the kitchen.

"Angleterre, it won't do you any harm if you come. It's just a little get together, that's all." France once again tried to convince Britain to attend his party.

"No, I'm not going! Why are you so insistent on persuading me to go to your bloody party?" It was then that Britain looked towards the kitchen doorway, which he could see from where he stood in the living room, and saw a cup on it's side roll out of the kitchen. What was America doing? "America! Get out of there!"

Of course, the younger nation didn't listen.

On one of his only days to relax, the two most annoying people he could think of had to come over for the stupidest reasons. No, it couldn't have been China or... that other guy... Canada, right? It had to be them.

Anyway, this was it. How dare they invite themselves into his home so abruptly. So far he's been content, now they deserved his wrath.

He pulled a small magic book out of his pocket that he always kept with him for emergencies or situations such as this and started flipping through it, looking for a simple spell to show his two uninvited guests that they've overstayed their welcome.

Yes, here's a spell that will teach them both a lesson. He translated this one just recently, as he did to all his spells. He tried not to laugh, which was very tempting. France was the only one in the room right now, but no matter, the spell should still affect America if Britain cast it properly.

Britain started chanting and France looked at him oddly, though he didn't interrupt. France had seen Britain do this many times over the years and he never recalled it working. Well he'll see...

When the chant was finished, the whole room was immediately enveloped in a bright light that made it impossible to see anything. This wasn't supposed to happen...

The next thing Britain knew, he was on the floor... and he felt weird and dizzy.

"What the hell happened? Why can't I feel my legs?-!" Apparently France was on the floor next to Britain, if he was hearing correctly, and though it was a little hard to see, it looked like America might have been standing above them both.

America looked confused and looked at where France's voice was coming from.

"Britain, you okay, bro?" America took a step closer to who he was talking to. Now Britain made a weird face, if America was talking to him then why was he stepping closer to France? "Why are you using a French accent, dude?"

"I'll be okay once you get out of my house, you stupid git!" Britain pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his head. He must have hurt it when he fell on the floor. "Of all the days you had to come bother me, it had to be today! Take frog face and get-"

He paused. Why did his voice sound so high? France high...

Britain looked over to where France should have been and at the same time France looked over to where Britain was supposed to be... only to find himself looking back.

"What the hell happened? Angleterre!-? What did you do?-!" France yelled, his French accent plaguing Britain's voice.

"What do you mean what did I do? That spell I cast wasn't meant to do this!" Britain was yelling now, France was yelling back, and America was standing there, looking at them both with a dumbfounded expression.

"Wha..? Britain? France? What? Why are you guys talking like that?" America wasn't yelling, but he wasn't mumbling or whispering either. He was just shocked. He didn't know what was happening or what to do.

Both France and Britain looked at America. He was breathing fast and heavily, like someone who was hyperventilating.

Britain seemed not able to handle this either. At least not enough to be able to comprehend why America couldn't either. To him, it was 'there's another me and it's talking like France'.

His eyes darted back and forth between America and 'the other him' repeatedly. Finally they ended on America, who was still breathing wildly.

"America, it's me! I don't know why-" Britain stopped mid-sentence again. Once again he heard France's voice saying what he was saying and he finally had an idea about what was happening.

He looked down at his hands, his arms... No, he would never wear something this frilly. On a wall in the living room there was a small mirror placed for decoration. Britain looked into it and saw France staring back.

"What the hell?-! I-I look like France! You twat, what did you do?-!" He turned to France and joined America with wild breathing, also placing his hands on his head as many anime characters do when they freak out.

"Angleterre! Snap out of it! Whatever you did before must have did this to us! What the hell did you chant, because whatever the hell it was, it made both of us switch bodies or something!" France himself was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He could only guess what Britain had done to them.

America couldn't even think about it. "I-I- France, what are you saying? There's only one of you. There's only one of Britain. What's going on?" Tears of confusion threatened his eyes, and France and Britain could only watch as suddenly his body stopped doing everything and he fell to the floor, KO-ed.

"America?" Britain, apparently in France's body, scrambled over to America to see if he was alright, now in a sort of protective parent mode.

Whatever was happening right now Britain caused. But how..? Did he translate the spell wrong? Of course not, he double checked his translations on days like today where he was supposed to have piece and quiet. But what else could it be?

"This is my fault. I must have read the spell wrong. What have I done?" Britain tried to shake America awake.

"Angleterre, you're going to make a mess of my hair! Don't you have any sense in you?" France crawled over to where... Britain was.

As Britain shook America's limp, unconscious body, America whined but did not awaken.

"What are we going to do? Amerique doesn't look like he's going to be up for awhile. How are you going to change us back?" France questioned the current shoulder length blonde.

"I don't know, just shut up and go to your damn party or whatever the hell it was." After Britain said that, France blinked and moved his gaze from Britain trying to move America to the couch to a clock conveniently placed in the room.

France sighed. It would take him about an hour and a half to get home by plane. It was six o'clock now and his party started at eight thirty.

"You need to fix this, I have two and a half hours until my party starts. I can't go like this, people will ask where I am if I'm in your body! Nobody will know I'm there if I'm there in your body and you're here in mine. You've got to switch us back if you want me to leave." France said.

"Right..." Damn his reasoning, Britain thought. He didn't bother putting up a fight. It was true, he would have to fix this before two and a half hours passed or he might end up having to go to that party after all. The only problem was he didn't know how. If he read the spell wrong, who knows how to reverse it. "Alright wanker, you take care of America, I'll start looking through some spells."

* * *

 **Please, point out any of my mistakes. In the end it will only make the story better. As you can see my titling is bad again.**

 **Also, if this is actually liked, it depends on my motivation whether this gets updated soon or not. The whole story is already written out, but if no one likes it then there's no point in updating right..?**

 **Yeah right, I'm gonna post the whole thing anyway if it's not taken down. That's the way I like to do things. Besides, at least one person has to like it enough not to hate it... I hope. Anyway, feedback is nice though not necessary. Now goodbye all, I'm off to watch TORCHWOOD!**

 **September 30: I edited it. Hopefully it's easier to read.  
**


End file.
